


Whitlock: Become a King

by DAAMHarlock



Series: Aventura espacial y lujuria. [3]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Demolition Man (1993), Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Queen Milennia, クイーン・エメラルダス | Queen Emeraldas
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Language, Sex, Space Opera, Space Pirates, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAAMHarlock/pseuds/DAAMHarlock





	1. Saga de la bala: Prologo.

Desde que Alex tuvo una pelea con Emeraldas por habérselo ocultado de que era una asesina y parte del atroz Elite Hunting Club y tuvieron que darse un tiempo para pensar muy bien en lo que habian hecho ambos, se habia ido hacia San Fiercisco a despejarse la mente y quedarse en la tienda de Zero a ayudar con el negocio.

Tras conocer a Carl Johnson, mejor conocido como CJ, emprendieron una gran serie de misiones juntos haciendo el trabajo que Woozie y los demás les encargaban.

Cuando recién habia llegado al San fiercisco, Alex vivía con la gran duda sobre si tener que recurrir a la violencia como su mujer suele hacer por lo que Carl al escuchar sus problemas le habia aconsejado dejar el miedo de lado si quiere sobrevivir de una sola forma: Matar o morir.

Con el tiempo, Alex, ahora mejor conocido como ‘Whitlock’, empezó a utilizar todo tipo de armas para eliminar gente que estaba en su lista de blancos, o a las personas mas crueles que merezcan la muerte, ese fue el camino que el peliblanco emprendería como un verdadero Pirata Especial y asesino, como Emeraldas y Harlock.

Cada vez que apuntaba con un arma, sus ojos brillaban bien rojo como la sangre y sus pupilas adquirían la forma felina por lo que con eso mataba a varios hombres con muchísima facilidad y precisión, ese fue el momento cuando esos misteriosos poderes jugaban el papel importante para Whitlock y su instinto asesino poco a poco subia de nivel hasta el punto de alcanzar al de Emeraldas pero ese instinto solo se activaba cuando estaba en un grave peligro o cuando una situación lo ameritaba.

* * *

 

**LAS VIGAS – 3 DIAS DESPUES DE QUE ALEX PARTIO A SAN FIERCISCO.**

**ZONA RESIDENCIAL.**

Era un dia normal en Las Vigas, en la casa del grupo de Alex, Emeraldas estaba con la cara larga debido a la pelea que tuvo con su amado, en eso Promethium se le acerca y se sienta al lado de ella en la cama.

— ¿Todavia sigues consternada por la discusión que tuvieron? —preguntó su madre preocupada.

— Mama, me preocupa que Alex decida no quererme por lo que le dije y oculté. —respondió la pirata espacial con la cabeza gacha.

— No digas eso hija, Alex esta con vida gracias que lo salvaste, sino, no estaría aqui paseándose por todos lados despejando su mente, además gracias a esos misteriosos poderes que despertaron tras el grave error que cometió la torturadora al que él mató. —dijo Promethium animándola.

— Lo amo, madre… Me encanta su forma de sonreir, su radiante sonrisa, y su forma de ser, es lo que mas me gusta de el. —articuló Emeraldas angustiada por lo que le hizo.

— No se preocupe, señorita Emeraldas, estoy seguro que el señor Alex ha de esta pensando en lo mismo de usted, ya vera que ustedes dos se reconciliarán y su amor se hará mas fuerte. —dijo Haruiko, sirviente de la reina milenaria.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —cuestionó Emeraldas no muy convencida.

— Estoy seguro que lo superará, es un tipo duro. —asumió el chico.

— Espero que regrese pronto, quiero pedirle perdón por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar, porque estoy enamorada de él, y solo yo puedo decírselo, nadie mas. —dijo Emeraldas iniciando la iniciativa.

— Asi se habla Emeraldas, levanta esos animos y recupérate, demuéstralo y jura que pase lo que pase, siempre se dirán la verdad. —la motivó Promethium sonriéndole mientras acariciaba la espalda de su hija.

— Lo haré madre. —concluyó Emeraldas con la calida sonrisa.

Nagata acompañaba a Mikado a cargar las provisiones que durarían por el resto de la semana, debido a que vivian muchos de su grupo devilukeano, se les acababan las cosas.

—Es increíble que se hayan acabado los provisiones en este dia, ¿verdad? —dijo Suzuki cargando las cosas.

— Como vivimos muchos aquí, pues se nos acaban muy rapido. —comentó Mikado cargando la otra bolsa.

— Desde que Alex se fue, todo se ha sido duro, y aburrido también. —reconoció Nagata cabizbajo.

— Lo se, pero ya no es tiempo de sentir pena por eso, hay que seguir ahora con este trabajo que nos encargaron… —dijo Mikado pidiéndole que deje eso de lado.

A lo lejos del vecindario se registraba una intensa persecución policiaca hacia un vehiculo negro acompañada por unos fuertes disparos cerca del lugar y por ende, de Nagata y Ryoko.

— ¿Qué esta pasando? —expresó Ryoko alarmada tras oir los disparos cerca.

— No lo sé, pero hay que resguardanos… —comandó Nagata cargando las bolsas y correr deprisa.

La balacera pertubaba la paz de los vecinos y los grupos de Whitlock, Nagata y de Takuro, quienes se resguardaban cubriéndose los oídos y Promethium creando un escudo en todas las casas.

— Estos chicos son rudos… —dijo una mujer policía llamada Riley Adams, quien recientemente se habia incorporado al departamento siendo acompañado por el capitán James Brass. — ¿Quiénes son?

Las patrullas se unian a la persecución de los sospechosos con la misma mision de detenerlos.

— Control tienen armas automáticas… —dijo un oficial que manejaba en el otro vehiculo. —Tal vez un AK-47, ¿me escuchan?

— 3 avid 34, sospechosos disparan armas automáticas, posiblemente AK-47. —comunicó un joven oficial quien recién se habia incorporado a la policía.

— Mas adelante hay una intersección, ¿listo? —dijo el oficial dándole la orden a su compañero desde el otro vehiculo.

—3, voy a 7 en persecución, acercándonos a intersección entre Jefferson y tercera. —se comunicaba el otro oficial de al lado.

La persecución se estaba complicando debido a los constantes disparos de los delicuentes hacia casi toda la policía, el joven oficial se asustaba debido a la alta posibilidad de morir a manos de esa gente, todo parecía perdido hasta que el vehiculo de los delicuentes rozó con el otro auto y se volcó cayendo bocabajo.

— 3 a vid 34, sospechoso volcado, intersección en Jefferson y tercera… —se comunicó el joven oficial al ver como terminó el vehiculo de los delicuentes.

Ambos salieron del la patrulla mientras el viejo oficial le aconsejaba al novato que se mantuviera agachado en todo momento, aunque eso era fácil de decir que hacerlo…

Los delicuentes se arrastraban por la puertas destrozadas del vehiculo negro y al salir abrieron fuego contra la policía desatando la mayor balacera en el vecindario por lo que los tres grupos optaron por quedarse en sus respectivas casas.

Promethium formó una barrera invisible para proteger su casa de las balas y evitar que alguien adentro saliera herido.

— No te preocupes, Emeraldas, debes recuperarte y esta situación no lo va a obstruir. —dijo la reina milenaria mientras los cubria con su escudo.

— Madre, espero que Alex este bien en donde quiera que esté. —expresó la pirata haciendo alusión a los hechos violentos que sucedían también en San Fiercisco, lugar donde el peliblanco residia actualmente.

— Tranquila, confía en el, se que estará pensando en alguna forma de reconciliarse. —la tranquilizó su madre Promethium.

— El es la luz de mi vida, madre. Y no quiero dejar ir nunca esa luz que poseo. — confesó Emeraldas su amor por su pirata.

—No solamente eso, tu también eres su luz y se que son uno para el otro.

— ¡En serio se esta desarrollando un enfrentamiento ahora! —avisó Tsunade entrando al cuarto de ellas. — ¡Y hay mas! ¡Debemos cubrirnos!

— Tranquila, mi barrera nos protege y también a los vecinos. —la tranquilizó Promethium.

En la casa de Nagata, Aki le pidió a Tearju que cubriera a Raito quien estaba muy asustado por las fuertes detonaciones que se escuchaban cerca y Suzuki ni Mikado no habian regresado, ojala regresaran sanos y salvos…

Afuera de las casas se seguía librando el mortal enfrentamiento entre oficiales y delicuentes cuando de un momento a otro el capitán Brass entró en acción apretando el gatillo de su pistola y el bando malo comenzaba a recargar sus armas.

— ¡Por la barda, corran! —dijo uno de los delicuentes emprendiendo la huida.

— ¡Se quedaron sin municion! —avisó el oficial veterano viendo que recargan los delicuentes. — ¡Agáchense, tienen más! —advirtió al ver que los tipos disparaban de nuevo.

La policía y los delicuentes se agarraron otra vez a tiros y una bala le dio al joven oficial hiriéndolo de muerte en el cuello.

— Por ahora, lo mejor sera que… —Nagata iba a decir algo cuando vio como Mikado era herida en un brazo cayéndose al suelo. — ¡Mikado! ¡Tenemos que regresar ya! —dijo Nagata alarmado haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano en cargar las bolsas y a Mikado yendo rápidamente hacia su casa.

Los delicuentes de tirantes negros y blancos respectamente huian del lugar cuando este último recibió un balazo en la pierna y el otro lo dejó a su suerte.

— ¡Se escapan! ¡Voy tras ellos! ¡Deprisa! —expresó el conductor de otra patrulla dispuesto a perseguirlos a pie mientras el otro oficial daba indicaciones sobre los movimientos.

— 3 a vid 34. oficial herido, refuerzos de inmediato y paramédicos. —pidió el oficial veterano por medio del radio —Yo lo cuido, me quedaré con el.

Riley fue hacia donde estaba el delicuente de tirantes blancos tirado en el suelo por la herida en la pierna para asegurarse de que no siga disparando.

Por otra parte un residente latino salio a preguntar que habia pasado y Brass le responde que permaneciera adentro y que no pasó nada.

Un oficial de raza negra aparecia en la escena junto a Riley con el tipo herido.

— Esposelo… —ordenó la mujer policía.

— Pide una ambulancia, ¡hazlo! —pidió el delicuente herido quejándose de dolor en la pierna.

— ¡No me grites, idiota…! —replicó el oficial afroamericano ignorando su peticion.

En los patios del vecindario, Riley y Brass perseguían a los delicuentes que trataban de escapar del lugar, en eso una señora se asomo por la puerta de su casa.

— ¡No salga! ¡Quedese adentro! —le pidió Brass que se metiera.

Por otra parte, un oficial perseguia al tipo de tirantes negros agarrandose a tiros por un callejón de la vecindad, al ver que el policía se habia quedado sin balas, el tipo se le acercaba unos pasos a punta de pistola con intenciones de asesinarlo cuando de repente unos balazos acabaron con su vida mandándolo al suelo, y la responsable fue Riley.

* * *

 

**CASA DEL GRUPO DEVILUKEANO.**

—Tranquila, Mikado, ya estamos por llegar. Los policías ya están persiguiendo a los delicuentes. —dijo articuló Nagata mientras corria lo mas que podía hacia la puerta de su casa.

Al tocar la puerta, Aki les abrio la puerta dejándolos rápidamente entrar a su casa y cuando lo hicieron cerraron la puerta.

— ¿Estan todos bien? —preguntó Nagata.

— Si, por alguna razon, una especie de campo de fuerza nos protegió, aunque debimos cubrirnos. —afirmó Aki.

— Que bueno que se protegieron, hubo un tiroteo masivo. —dijo Mikado quejándose del brazo.

Los tres reconocieron que ese lugar donde viven no era de los tranquilos, como ellos se gastaban mucho dinero de su tarjeta que el rey Rito les habian prestado en ese lujoso hotel pues no tuvieron mas remedio que rentar ahí.

— Parece que solo es una herida superficial, permíteme las bolsas, Nagata. —dijo Aki tras terminar de atender a Mikado.

— No es nada grave por lo que veo. —dijo la pelicastaña tras oir la noticia.

— De todas formas tienes que descansar y debemos calmarnos antes de la hora de comer. —sugirió Nagata dándoles a entender que no debía haber tensión entre los grupos.

Por otra parte, en San Fiercisco, Whitlock estaba viendo las noticias sobre el tiroteo cerca de su casa y pues se acordó de sus amigos y de su amada.

— Muchachos… Espero que estén bien, sobretodo tu amor… —pensó el peliblanco viendo la televisión mientras ayudaba en la tienda de Zero.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**


	2. Saga de la bala 1: Despues del tiroteo.

**CALLEJÓN OESTE**

Sofía Curtis había abatido al sospechoso de tirantes negros, quien iba a terminar con la vida del oficial Davis.

 

  * ¿Estás bien? - Sophia se acerca al oficial



 

  * Si, ¿tu?



 

  * ..



El oficial se acerca al delincuente de tirantes negros y agarra el arma del mismo

 

  * ¿Qué haces? ¡Deja el arma! - Sofía le pide que lo deje



 

  * Lo siento, quería que no estuviera a su alcance... - el oficial Davis vuelve a dejar el arma del delincuente al suelo



 

  * Él ya no va a usar su arma... - responde Sofía al ver que el delincuente está incapacitado



 

* * *

 

**CALLEJÓN ESTE**

En otro callejón, otro oficial, Carroll, seguía a otro sospechoso quien trataba de huir.

 

  * ¡Alto! ¡Policía! ¡No se mueva! - el oficial Carroll logra mirar al sospechoso



El sospechoso, que no miraba otra salida, decide alzar los brazos en señal de rendición, mientras, el capitán Jim llegaba desde la esquina.

El sospechoso iba a sacar su arma sin intenciones de disparar, pero, instintivamente, el oficial Carroll le dio 3 disparos al pecho, terminando con su vida. Ni un oficial puede disparar a un sospechoso, si éste está desarmado, o ya se ha rendido. Segundos después, el sargento Carroll se acercaba al sospechoso, y de igual manera lo esposó.

  * Brass, sospechoso bajo custodia – Sofía le comunicaba a Brass a través del radio que ya tenía a uno bajo custodia, a lo que él responde: Enterado



 

  * Control, habla Brass, tenemos un código 4, hay 3 sospechosos en custodia, el otro huyó... - James comunicaba a través del radio la situación



 

* * *

 

  **INTERSECCIÓN EN JEFFERSON Y TERCERA, ZONA DEL TIROTEO**

Los oficiales, así como los paramédicos, llegaron al lugar de los hechos, algo tarde por así decirlo.

Entre ellos, se acercaban Gilbert Grissom y Catherine Willows a averiguar lo que ha sucedido.

  * Será un turno largo cuando respondes la llamada del comando... – Willows responde acompañada de Grissom tras ser enterada de lo que ha pasado



 

  * .. (llama a Brown) Warrick, necesito a todos los forenses, estaciónense en Wall Street, Jefferson está bloqueada hasta Lincoln... – Grissom hace una llamada a su subordinado



 

En un camión de las fuerzas S.W.A.T., un agente llamado Tony Vartann, estaba siendo informado sobre la situación del sospechoso, que le informa a un agente de las mismas fuerzas, que el sospechoso se ha ido hacia el sur.

 

  * Aquí ya se buscó y se registró, señor... – un oficial le enseña los planos de la zona al agente



 

  * Ahora vayan al sur, a una cuadra, revisen los apartamentos, está armado y es peligroso... – Vartann notifica al oficial



 

  * Hay testigos que dicen que vieron lo que pasó – otro agente llamado Chris Cavaliere le informa a Vartann cuando va hacia donde él estaba



 

  * De acuerdo, llévenlos en una camioneta a la estación... – el agente Vartann pide que se los lleven



 

Willows se acerca al lado de ese mismo camión donde estaba Vartann, ahí se encontraban los involucrados, entre ellos, James Brass y Sofía Curtis. Al llegar ahí, Willows le preguntaba a Brass sobre la situación.

 

  * Fui de los que dispararon, igual Sofía, ya conoces esto... es todo lo que me dejan decir... – James responde que pasarán al protocolo de revisión



 

  * Ya vi... al detective Ortega, a quien no le agrado, tiene el caso, ¡qué suerte la nuestra! – James al ver al sujeto que se encontraba en una patrulla cercana



 

  * Les dispararon a 2 de los nuestros, uno está herido... – el agente Vartann baja y les informa a Willows y Grissom



 

  * ¿Él vivirá? – pregunta Grissom



 

  * Murió... 2 sospechosos murieron, viven 4... – el mismo agente sigue informando



 

  * .. chicos, aguarden un momento, necesito llevarlos a la estación, ¿de acuerdo? quiero sus testimonios... – el detective Ortega les hace la petición a Brass y su equipo



 

  * Yo voy con ellos, revisaré sus armas y balas... – Willows



 

 

  * Bien, suerte... – Grissom se va



 

  * .. – James



 

Grissom se encamina hacia la zona del crimen, en eso, un oficiales involucrado le dice quejándose de un mal día, a lo que Grissom le responde que sólo es el comienzo.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**


	3. Saga de la bala 1: Hostilidad Latina.

Chris Cavaliere va en busca del prófugo con otros oficiales de alto rango, los llamados S.W.A.T. El mismo corre y encuentra a una persona que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

 

  * Aquí hay una víctima, coincide con el sospechoso – un oficial S.W.A.T. afroamericano informa.



 

  * ¿Le dispararon? – el agente revisa el cuerpo.



 

  * No señor, ya estaba así – el oficial le confirma que no fueron ellos.



 

  * Era un ciclista, no es el sospechoso, era un chico que iba a la escuela, ¿y su bicicleta? – Cavaliere revisaba el cuerpo además de sus cosas y preguntaba por su vehículo.



 

  * No había ninguna... – el mismo oficial le decía que no había.



 

  * Avisa, que el sospechoso puede ir en bicicleta... (agarra el radio) necesito paramédicos, código 3... – el agente que revisó el cuerpo comunica.



 

* * *

 

**INTERSECCIÓN EN JEFFERSON Y TERCERA, ZONA DEL TIROTEO**

Han pasado varios minutos desde que Grissom convocó a su equipo, y así es como llegan todos y cada uno de ellos; entre los que resaltaban era Greg Sanders, quien se integraba a los de CSI después de varios años en laboratorio; y a Nick Stokes, quien había dejado crecer algo particular en su cara: su bigote, le llamaban Nick el bigotón.

 

  * Escuchen: Todo el mundo tiene videocámara o celular con cámara, y estarán tomando fotos... – Grissom les advierte que tengan un buen comportamiento



 

  * Todos sabemos qué hacer enfrente de una cámara... – Warrick conoce el protocolo del buen comportamiento



 

  * Te verán con el dedo en la nariz... – Nick al saber que hay gente muy observadora



 

  * Catherine volvió a la estación por las armas de los oficiales, esta es la escena del crimen central... tu Nick, junto con Sara estarán aquí... hay otras dos escenas en los callejones por la tercera... Warrick, te toca por el oeste y yo el este... – Grissom daba indicaciones



 

  * ¿Y yo qué es lo que voy a hacer? ¿Volver al laboratorio y esperar? – Greg pregunta debido que no recibió indicaciones



 

  * Este tiroteo empezó a 20 calles más atrás... eso te toca... – Grissom le dice qué hacer



 

  * Son como 2... kilómetros... ¿Quieren más? – Greg responde quejándose debido a la distancia



 

  * Muchos residentes molestos con balas en sus autos... – Sara le dice a Greg otra cosa



 

  * Estarás bien... – Warrick le desea suerte a Greg en su primer día de trabajo en su nuevo puesto



 

Afuera de sus casas, Nagata Suzuki, policía informático, y oficial real en Deviluke, salía de su casa para averiguar lo que ha pasado, mientras, Takuro Hayami, salía de su casa y se encontraba con el agente.

 

  * ¿Qué ha sucedido? parece que hubo un enfrentamiento... - Takuro preguntaba a Nagata por lo que ha pasado.



 

  * Parece que efectivamente se han enfrentado policías y delincuentes... – Nagata le confirmaba el suceso.



 

  * Así que es eso... – Takuro lo confirma.



 

  * Vayamos a averiguar... eso sí, no obstruiremos a la policía en su trabajo... – aconseja Suzuki a Hayami de no estorbar a los investigadores.



 

  * Claro – accede Hayami mientras lo acompaña.



 

* * *

 

**CALLEJÓN ESTE**

 

Grissom se fue a investigar lo que ha sucedido en esa zona, donde estaba uno de los sospechosos abatidos, recopilaba información a través de fotografías que tomaba a la escena del crimen.

 

  * Grissom, ¿qué sabes de Bell? – David Phillips pregunta por el oficial herido mientras revisaba el cuerpo del sospechoso.



 

  * Murió, David... – Grissom le dice que había fallecido.



 

Grissom, después de encontrar el casquillo, se encuentra con el arma del sospechoso, una m1911, pero se da cuenta que está en un lugar muy distinto al habitual en una persona.

 

  * ¿Esta es su posición original? – Grissom pregunta a un oficial.



 

  * Los oficiales fueron quienes la alejaron del sospechoso... – el oficial informaba que efectivamente, fue algo exterior, James había alejado el arma con su pie.



 

  * Nadie la ha movido desde que llegué - el mismo oficial concluye de informar a Grissom mientras el Grissom tomaba fotos.



 

  * No tiene disparos en la espalda, nos favorece... – Phillips al revisar el cadáver.



 

  * ¿Cuántos disparos tiene? – Grissom pregunta.



 

  * Ah, no lo sé... oficial, ¿le quita las esposas? – Phillips hace una petición.



 

  * .. ¿tiene algo con qué limpiar? – el oficial accede y pide un trapo a Phillips para limpiar las esposas, después de retirarlas, el mismo oficial se retira con las mismas.



 

  * Tres disparos... – Phillips notifica respondiendo la pregunta que Grissom le hacía.



 

  * Ya déjalo, David... el muerto de Warrick está en el callejón de allá... – Grissom pide dejar el cuerpo



 

Después de eso, Grissom logra ver a una pareja de esposos (latinos por cierto) asomándose desde su ventana, y se da cuenta que pueden ser testigos de aquel suceso.

 

* * *

 

**ESTACIÓN DE POLICÍA, PASILLOS**

Sofía se encontraba sentada y consternada por lo que acababa de suceder hace unas horas, y sabía que tendría algo que ver con la muerte del oficial. En ese momento se acerca James.

 

  * Hiciste un buen trabajo... – un agente llamado Jeffrey McKeen a Brass le sostenía una mano en el hombro del capitán.



 

  * Sí, pero no lo suficiente... ¿avisaron a la esposa de él? - James refiriéndose al oficial muerto.



 

  * Ya fueron a su casa a informarle... – el agente McKeen le dice que ya fueron allí.



 

  * .. (exhala) está embarazada de su tercer hijo... – James lamenta el hecho de que su esposa tendrá un bebé que nacerá sin conocer a su padre.



 

  * .. hay riesgos... - McKeen le da una ligera palmada en el hombro y se retira.



 

Después de que McKeen se fue, James llega a donde una Sofía con la cabeza baja, recordando todo lo que había pasado. James se da un tiempo para sentarse a su lado..

 

  * .. (exhala) todavía recuerdo mi primer tiroteo, era... – James se pone a hablar con Sophia.



 

  * Aprecio mucho tu apoyo... pero no debemos hablar hasta después del testimonio... – Sofía interrumpe la conversación de James, ya que no estaba para oír relatos.



 

  * Es cierto, es cierto... – James recuerda que estaban concentrados en el trabajo.



 

En ese momento, viene el detective Néstor Ortega para empezar con los testimonios.

 

  * Tú sigues... Curtis, ponte cómoda... – Ortega pide a James que es el siguiente en dar testimonio, y Sophia Curtis debía esperar.



 

  * Adiós... – James se retira a dar su testimonio.



 

* * *

 

**ESTACIÓN DE POLICÍA, CUARTO DE INTERROGATORIO**

El detective Néstor Ortega y la agente Catherine Willows estaban listos en la mesa del interrogatorio para tener tiempo con el capitán James Brass y así empezar con la recopilación.

 

  * Soy el detective Néstor Ortega, estamos en el cuarto de interrogación, tomando la declaración del capitán James Brass... respecto al tiroteo en el que se vio involucrado a las 6:43 horas de esta mañana... La señorita Willows está presente para documentar, y revisar el arma del capitán Brass... como evidencia... – Ortega encendía su grabadora para empezar a recopilar los testimonios que se darán.



 

  * ¿Listo? - Ortega pide a James que de su testimonio.



 

  * Sí…



 

  * .. no es patrullero... ¿por qué se involucró en la persecución? – Ortega comenzaba el interrogatorio.



 

  * La detective Curtis y yo terminamos un robo, y... nos detuvimos a comer... – James recuerda el momento en que estaban en un puesto de hot dogs desayunando, cuando fueron notificados a través del radio. James se da cuenta de que eso estaba cerca, así que se decidieron ir allá.



 

  * ...Y fue como nos unimos a la persecución... - James concluía la razón por el cual se unieron.



 

  * Ajá... así que se decidió ayudar a los oficiales... – Ortega trataba de entender la razón.



 

  * Sí…



 

  * En ese momento, ¿disparaban los sospechosos?.



 

  * Sí…



 

  * ¿Quieres decirme el tipo de armas que usaron? - Willows pregunta por las armas de los delincuentes.



 

  * Los dos que estaban atrás... usaron rifles... tal vez... AK, los otros dos, pistola, no sé de qué tipo... – James trataba de dar con las armas.



 

* * *

 

**INTERSECCIÓN EN JEFFERSON Y TERCERA, ZONA DEL TIROTEO**

Sara Sidle y el bigotón Nick Stokes estaban introduciendo varillas para averiguar las trayectorias de donde cayeron las balas a una patrulla.

 

  * Parece un puerco espín... - Stokes al colocar varias varillas



 

  * No cabría un cuerpo entre todas las marcas... - Sara al ver la cantidad de marcas de bala de la delantera de la patrulla



 

  * Bell y Adams debieron estar... serpenteando en curva... – Nick adivina la forma en el que los oficiales maniobraron sus patrullas



 

  * 78 orificios... Y a Bell no le dieron hasta que salió del auto... - Sara termina de contar las marcas, y además, mira la mancha de sangre que yacía al suelo



 

  * El sospechoso va directo al forense... – informaba el paramédico que se acercaba acompañado de su compañero



 

  * Algo de justicia, ¿y los civiles? – Vartann pregunta sobre ellos



 

  * Una señora necesita curación, y el chico de la bicicleta se encuentra en cirugía... – informaba el paramédico



 

  * ¿Están bien los dos? – Vartann le pregunta a Sara y Nick si pueden con su trabajo



 

  * Llevaré el vehículo del sospechoso a nuestra unidad... - Nick dice lo que va a hacer



 

  * Buscaré todas las balas en las casas del área... - Sara dice lo suyo



 

**ESTACIÓN DE POLICÍA, CUARTO DE INTERROGATORIO**

 

El interrogatorio continuaba sobre Brass, recopilando más datos.

 

  * Estaba recargando y luego disparando, no sé a quién le dio... Mis balas volaban... había muchos disparos, aquello era un caos...- James seguía declarando mientras se muestra el momento del tiroteo con él disparando



 

  * ¿En qué punto Carroll y Davis, empezaron la persecución de los dos sospechosos? – Ortega continuaba con sus preguntas



 

  * Después que hirieron al chofer... el otro sospechoso debió pensar que se estaba poniendo feo...



 

  * ¿Y dispararon todo el tiempo? – Willows



 

  * Oh sí... fue igual que... esas películas de ficción, jamás se les acababan las balas...



 

  * No voy al cine... y... ¿qué pasó luego? – Ortega alegaba el hecho de que no ve películas para imaginarse el hecho



 

  * Lo que sucedió, que yo recuerde... (se le entrecortaba la voz) Lo que sucedió, que yo recuerde... fue que... Bell cayó... (con más tristeza) él era... muy joven... - James recuerda el momento en el que el joven oficial Bell fue disparado



 

 

**INTERSECCIÓN EN JEFFERSON Y TERCERA, ZONA DEL TIROTEO**

 

Nick Stokes averiguaba el rifle AK que portaba uno de los sospechosos. Detrás de la cinta, un gran tumulto de gente, en su mayoría, o total, latinos, estaban algo furiosos debido a que la policía actuaba (según ellos) hostilmente.

 

  * Todo lo que vi fue a la policía disparando... - un vecino hablaba entre la turba que se formaba



 

Cerca de la gente enfurecida, Aki Nijou y Tsunade Senju habían salido de sus respectivas casas a averiguar qué ha sucedido, cuando ellas se encuentran, notan a la gente algo enfurecida con la policía.

 

  * Esta gente es incontrolable... – Aki había salido y Tsunade iba con ella, viendo qué sucedía en esa zona donde Nick trabajaba



 

  * Parece que la policía enfureció a las personas – coincide la godaime



 

  * Pero, ¿qué hay de los supuestos delincuentes? ellos causaron todo esto... la policía sólo hacía su trabajo, y si les decían que se quedaran dentro, fue para proteger su integridad... la gente es malagradecida... – Aki algo molesta



 

  * Hay personas que son idiotas Aki, hay que aceptarlo – aconseja Tsunade



 

  * Es cierto... veremos qué tal está la situación... – Aki se acerca más hasta llegar a la línea de no pasar



 

Por su parte, Nick seguía con su trabajo, y en eso ve a Chris Cavaliere acercándose.

 

  * ¿Oíste lo que dijeron? que la policía le dio a esos muchachos por la espalda... – Nick le decía a Cavaliere, quien se acerca luego de atender al estudiante



 

  * Sí... que vieron a la policía darles por la espalda... Sin mencionar que hay un chico inocente en el hospital... – el agente confirma



 

  * ¿Ven? a ese también lo mataron... ¡y no estaba armado! – un sujeto entre la multitud veía cómo se llevaban a un sujeto en la camilla



 

  * Déjennos trabajar, ¿sí? – El agente Cavaliere pedía tiempo y espacio



 

  * ¡Esos policías dispararon a un niño en la espalda! – una mujer reclamaba



 

  * Señora, ¿dónde está su hija, eh? queremos hablar con ella... – Nick le pregunta a la señora que acababa de hablar



 

  * La policía se la llevó... – la señora respondía



 

  * ¿Usted vio algo... de lo que pasó? – Nick le preguntaba, sin recibir respuesta



 

  * ¿No? (se voltea a ver al agente) nadie vio nada... la policía no tiene que ver... - Nick después de preguntar



 

  * Estas personas sospechan de los policías antes de que esto pasara... así es como los rumores se inician... – Cavaliere pensaba en esa posibilidad



 

  * La historia cambia... (revisaba el rifle de un delincuente) hasta que, no sabes la verdad... o, de quién se trataba la historia... – Nick reflexionaba de igual manera



 

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 3**


	4. Saga de la bala 1: Tumulto

**ESTACIÓN DE POLICÍA, CUARTO DE INTERROGATORIO**

 

El interrogatorio continuaba, James recordaba cada detalle de los sucesos.

 

  * Así que... el sospechoso vio que... estábamos distraídos, ayudando a Bell, y aprovechó la oportunidad, y luego comencé a perseguirlos, y yo... ya no puedo correr como antes lo hacía y... lo perdí. Pero entonces oí... los dos tiros... y después, no, oí tiros que venían, del este



 

  * ¿Cuántos? – Néstor preguntaba



 

  * Tres… no, cuatro, y sonaban más fuerte que una 9mm... - James al tratar de recordar los disparos



 

  * ¿El sospechoso tenía un arma? – Willows sobre el sospechoso del Callejón Este



 

  * Por supuesto, la pateé cuando lo esposé



 

  * ¿Disparaste en el callejón? – volvía a preguntar Willows



 

  * No tuve qué...



 

  * Capitán, entregue su arma a la Señorita Willows... – Ortega le pedía a James que lo hiciera, que, sin replicar, lo hacía



 

  * ¿Y el cargador? – Willows preguntaba por ello



 

  * Oh, debí usarlos...



 

  * Se recibió el arma de servicio del capitán Brass, con un cargador vacío, una bala en la cámara... – Willows hablaba en voz alta con la grabadora en la mesa



 

  * ..



 

  * Sería bueno llevar balas antes de involucrarse en un tiroteo... – Ortega le resaltaba lo importante de eso



 

* * *

 

**CALLEJÓN ESTE**

El inspector Vartann fue a la zona donde Grissom investigaba.

 

  * No encontré ni un casquillo del arma del hombre muerto en este callejón... sólo 3 9mm de nuestro policía – Grissom mientras sostenía el arma del sospechoso en una bolsa sellada



 

  * Debió quedarse sin balas... – responde el agente



 

  * Sí, pero sabía que le tirarían si tenía un arma cargada o no, ¿por qué no se deshizo de ella?



 

  * Tal vez no quería que lo supiera durante el fuego, no era un científico



 

  * Pero eso no lo hace un suicida, ¿o sí?



 

* * *

 

**ESTACIÓN DE POLICÍA, ZONA FORENSE, MORGUE**

El Doctor Albert Robbins, y su asistente, David Phillips, llevaban el cadáver del oficial recién fallecido Bell, en el pasillo del mismo, se encontraba con su compañero el sargento Adams, viendo lo que hacían los médicos forenses.

 

  * Sargento Adams, lamento la pérdida... si quiere unos minutos para despedirse... - el doctor Albert Robbins hablaba con el oficial, a lo que el mismo accede a entrar a solas para hablar con Bell



 

  * Compañero... creo que fui duro contigo... aunque no suficiente... eres el mejor novato que entrené... ya debo irme... yo, se lo diré a Tracy, voy a hacer que lo entienda... cuidaré de tus hijos... gran policía... - el sargento hablaba a solas con Bell fallecido



 

* * *

 

**HOSPITAL CERCANO**

Los agentes Chris Cavaliere y Jeffrey McKeen miraban a través de una ventana transparente, al chico que el mismo Cavaliere rescató, y al parecer, se encontraba muy grave.

 

  * Es Geraldo Samezca, estrella del fútbol escolar, tiene beca para la universidad y una bala en la columna, condición crítica... – Cavaliere le confirmaba la identidad y su condición a McKeen



  * ¿Le sacaron la bala?



 

  * No hasta que su condición mejore o se muera... están revisando todo, casa por casa, ellos lo encontraron... nos culparán por esto también... – Cavaliere veía grave la situación



 

  * ¿Ya procesaron la escena?



 

  * No hay mucho qué procesar, unas manchas de sangre y casquillos de 9mm



 

  * La policía usa de esas... culpable hasta que se compruebe inocente... – concluía el mismo McKeen



 

En ese mismo pasillo, se encontraban lo que son los padres del paciente.

 

  * Ella es mi esposa, es la madre de Geraldo, sólo queremos lo mejor para nuestro hijo, decidimos que ustedes saquen la bala y no la policía... ¿entendido? - el padre acompañado de su esposa hablaba con el enfermero mientras la madre sollozaba



 

  * ¿Es su familia? – el viejo McKeen cuestionaba



 

  * .. Danilo Somezca, un empresario local que vive ahí, pero, sé de buenos ligares... – respondía el mismo Cavaliere



 

* * *

 

**RESIDENCIA CERCANA AL TIROTEO**

Las casas de los grupos de Alex, Nagata y Takuro, que pese a estar frente al tiroteo, no les pasaron nada debido a la barrera de Prometheum. Pero otras casas no corrían la misma suerte, así que esas mismas casas debían ser procesadas por la policía, donde ahora Sara Sidle se encontraba en una de ellas.

  * ¿Pero por qué la policía le disparó a-aquí en nuestra casa, si nosotros no hicimos nada? ¿Por qué la policía nos disparó? – una mujer latina y robusta abrazando a sus hijos reclama a Sidle



 

  * Lo siento, no puedo decirle... – Sara no encontraba las palabras adecuadas



 

  * ¿Qué... no entiende que nos hubieran matado? (se dirige a su hija) mi'ja dile algo... pa'que ella entienda... – la madre muy intranquila le pedía (en su acento, similar al mexicano de la Tierra) que hablase con ella



 

  * Dígannos, ¿por qué nos dispararon? – la niña, llamada April, habla más neutro



 

  * .. tengo respuesta para eso, perdón...



 

  * ¿Qué? Es que usted no me puede decir nada, ¿no vio lo que hicieron? que si fuera así a mis hijos... ¿Qué voy a hacer sin mis hijos?... es que no puede ser... sin mis hijos... ¿Qué voy a hacer? - la mujer lloraba, se arrodillaba y abrazaba a sus hijos



 

Sara no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decirle la razón del porqué estaba ahí. En eso, se percata de algo en una veladora, y extrae lo que es una bala.

 

* * *

 

**UNO DE LOS LABORATORIOS**

David Hodges, acompañado de su asistente, raspaban rastros en un arma.

 

  * ¿Y qué crees que sea? – el chico al lado de Hodges



 

  * Pues no es sangre ni óxido... – Hodges concluía que no era de ese tipo de rastros



 

  * ¿Dónde la encontraron?



 

  * En un callejón de la tercera



 

  * .. esas ralladuras y rayones son del asfalto como cuando tiras un arma desde el auto...



 

  * Tu eres el experto en raspaduras... – Hodges le encargaba la tarea



 

Mientras tanto, Nick Stokes se disponía a revisar el auto que se comprometió a llevar al laboratorio, recoge todo tipo de rastros, incluyendo huellas de los sospechosos.

 

* * *

 

**CALLEJÓN OESTE**

Nagata Suzuki, acompañado de Takuro Hayami, fueron a averiguar todo lo que había pasado en el lugar.

 

  * Bien, vayamos a buscar por nuestra cuenta... ahora estamos en una zona de latinos... sé que suena racista, pero así es... no encontrarás a gente de otro color en esta zona... - Nagata le explica a Takuro mientras encuentra a un grupo de personas latinas y algunos de raza afroamericana



 

  * Es cierto... pero parece que la gente no está muy contenta que digamos... – Takuro nota la faceta de las mismas, al acercarse al lugar, se confirma el comportamiento



 

  * De acuerdo, veamos qué sucede... – Nagata pide al oficial a cargo de la cinta que deje pasar, ya que es policía de su planeta, y a Takuro, ya que iba con él



 

Ambos traspasan la cinta, a pesar de los reclamos de la multitud, en el trayecto, logran ver a alguien siendo llevado en camilla, y estaba muerto.

 

  * ¿Quién será el que se acaban de llevar? – Takuro mira lo que pasaba



 

  * Preguntémosle al oficial Brown, tal vez él sabrá... – Suzuki pide que Takuro lo acompañe a donde él



 

  * ¿Qué pasa, Suzuki? – Warrick al verlos



 

  * De casualidad vimos a este grupo de personas, y la verdad, tuvimos curiosidad – Suzuki le dice el porqué de su presencia



 

  * Pues esto no es tan fácil de describir... – Warrick le dice al respecto



 

Entre la gente, se encontraba un joven, quien no llevaba buenas intenciones, estaba muy enfurecido, porque podría ser un familiar del mismo.

 

  * ¡Es mi hermano, déjenme pasar! – el muchacho reclamaba a través de la cinta



 

  * Ahora ya sabemos de quién se trata el fallecido – Takuro al oír la declaración del joven acompañado de su madre



 

  * ¿Cuantas muertes han habido? – piensa Nagata



 

  * ¡Mataron a mi bebé! ¡A mi hijo Rosario! – una mujer consigue atravesar la cinta, desconsolada por el hecho del fallecido, que es el sospechoso de tirantes negros



 

  * ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunta el hijo



 

  * ¡Lo mataron! – La madre corre hacia donde Warrick, quien se percata y se voltea, y Suzuki con Takuro estaban



 

  * ¡Mi bebé! ¡La policía lo asesinó! ¡Desgraciados! – la madre corre desconsolada



 

  * ¿Perdón? – Suzuki hace una intromisión



 

  * ¡Mataron a mi hijo! – la madre seguía argumentando



 

  * Cálmese, lamento lo ocurrido... Pero soy criminalista...- Warrick trataba de calmar a la madre desconsolada



 

  * ¡Malditos desgraciados! ¿Me escuchó? – la madre intenta agredir al criminalista, pero Suzuki y Warrick sostienen sus muñecas



 

  * Por favor, cálmese, señora... – Takuro trata de calmar a la mujer, a lo que hacía caso omiso



 

  * ¡Miren! ¡Violencia policiaca! ¿lo ven? – la señora voltea a ver a la gente para gritar que la agreden Suzuki y Warrick



 

Eso fue detonante para que el hijo pasara la cinta y corriese hacia ellos con gran velocidad.

 

  * ¡Oficiales! ¡Necesito refuerzos! – Warrick pedía a los oficiales que los auxilien antes de ser golpeado por el joven



 

  * Se acabó... ¡aquí te las verás imbécil! – Suzuki le da un puñetazo, sin darle efecto, ya que lo esquivó, pero eso fue también detonante para que le pusiesen rojos los ojos de furia al ver que su colega fue golpeado



 

  * ¡Malditos asesinos! – gritaba el joven mientras recibía algunos golpes de Suzuki



 

  * Cálmese, señora – Takuro trataba de contener a la señora, después, un oficial la llevaba, y necesitaba de otro, debido a la fuerza que emanaba



 

  * ¡Déjelo! ¡Déjelo! – la señora miraba cómo Suzuki lo golpeaba, al mismo tiempo que recibía golpes del joven



 

  * ¡A ver si así aprendes a no meterte por donde no debes! ¡Escoria! – Suzuki repartía más golpes



 

  * ¡Maldito seas! ¡Eres igual que escoria que esos malditos! – el joven respondía igualmente a golpes



 

  * ¡Suzuki! ¡Ahora eres el que debe de calmarse! – Takuro se aproxima a agarrar a Suzuki



 

  * ¡No te tienes que meter, Takuro! ¡Ese imbécil pedazo de basura putrefacta vino aquí a demostrar que tiene muchos de esos y muy grandes! – Suzuki de alguna manera, se le notan rojas las iris, mientras trataba de zafarse de los brazos de Takuro



 

  * ¿Quieren a mi otro hijo, no? ¿Es lo que quieren? – la madre ahora furiosa, reclamaba el acto que Suzuki hacía



 

  * ¡Solo quiero hacer mi trabajo! – Warrick le pedía calma



 

  * ¡Decir mentiras es su trabajo! – la señora era igualmente arrastrada por dos oficiales, mientras otro llevaba al hijo, que recibió algunos dotes de fuerza bruta



 

  * Tal vez lo que debería hacer, es que se vaya a casa y corrija a esa escoria de la sociedad que tiene como hijo, ¡maldita bruja! – Suzuki lanza más insultos, algo que deja aún más en shock a Takuro



 

  * (Exhala rápidamente) ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso, Suzuki-san?! ¡Esa mujer está dolida por la muerte de su hijo! – Takuro le reclamaba lo dicho por Suzuki



 

  * ¡Pues… no debería haber venido hasta aquí desde un principio si buscaba pelea! – Suzuki se defendía a base de forcejeos, quería golpearlo más



 

  * ¡Pero no era necesario que se agarraran a golpes! ¡Por poco matas a ese muchacho! – lo regaña Takuro



 

  * Ese tipo de imbéciles no mueren… - Nagata argumentaba



 

  * Alejen a esas personas y pongan cinta amarilla hasta la otra calle... (voltea a Suzuki) ¡Y tú, Suzuki, contrólate si no te sacaré! – Warrick pedía que pusiesen otra cinta, y al mismo tiempo, le pedía a Suzuki un hasta aquí



 

  * Oficial Mitchell, venga al Callejón Oeste y venga con 2 policías – Un oficial hablaba con su radio



 

  * Afirmativo – respondía Mitchell, que debía ir a otra parte del mismo callejón



 

  * Esas personas creen que si nos atrapan haciendo algo mal, nos demandan y ganan la lotería... – el mismo oficial a Warrick



 

  * Si no hacemos mal, no hay de qué preocuparse... así que debes de controlarte, Suzuki si no, nos demandan... – Warrick le hacía esa petición a Suzuki, que, a regañadientes, acepta. Poco a poco sus ojos volvían a la normalidad, pero, al contrario de Alex, él estaba consciente de lo que había hecho.



 

  * Vámonos, Suzuki, ya no hay nada más que hacer por aquí – Takuro pide mejor ir a casa



 

  * Es verdad... con su permiso... – Suzuki se despedía



 

Así fue como Suzuki experimentaba esos poderes, regresaba a casa, y le abre Aki, al ver que el mismo no se animaba a abrir.

 

  * Estoy de vuelta... – Suzuki entraba a su casa



 

  * Bienvenido, Suzuki... parece que no te ves muy bien... –Aki nota la faceta que llevaba, además de unos golpes en la cara



 

  * No es nada... bien, vamos a comer algo, ha de estar muriéndose de hambre... – Suzuki se aproxima a la cocina



 

Lo que acababa de experimentar, era algo difícil de describir, ya que era la primera vez que lo notaba en su cuerpo, como si de su sangre comenzase a calentarse. Mientras cocinaba, pensaba en las consecuencias, como por ejemplo, de ser suspendido de la policía de su planeta.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 4**


End file.
